Black Hand (Tiberium Wars)
Basic Black Hand squad File:CNCKW_Black_Hand_with_Purifying_Flame.png Black Hand with the Purifying Flame upgrade applied |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = Nod, Black Hand |baseunit = |role = Elite Infantry |useguns = Flamethrowers |usearmor = Full body armor |tier = 2 |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy |trans = |amphibious = No |cost = 900 |time = 0:09 |produced = Hand of Nod |req = Operations center |hotkey = |squadsize = 6 |groundattack = Flamethrowers |airattack = None |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Clear garrisoned structure |structure = |notes = }} The Black Hand is a squad of elite soldiers from the Brotherhood of Nod's Black Hand, who are the pinaccle of close-combat. Description Forces of the Black Hand wear full powered armor with fireproof cloaks to mask their thermal signatures and helmets with three horizontal visors. This equipment allows them to use their advanced flamethrowers effectively without harming their health, and is part of the source for their outstanding durability in the field. It is important to note that this suit does not provide protection from other flamethrowers and they can be killed by Flame Tanks or even other Black Hand troopers. Ironically, the Black Hand's advanced powered armor does not provide the user with protection against Tiberium radiation, making it the only type of elite infantry that is unable to get through Tiberium fields unharmed. It also does not protect them from being run over by heavier vehicles. Though Black Hand troopers are available for most Nod commanders to deploy, commanders with a position inside the Black Hand are granted access to more experienced, battle-hardened troopers. Additionally, rocket militia or Confessor Cabals serving with the Black Hand can have a flame trooper lead their squad. These troopers, the Black Disciples, dramatically increase the power of a squad. Also, the Black Hand commanders are fond of upgrading the standard fuel of their troopers with the purifying flame, an even more damaging concoction. Inversely, the Marked of Kane do not deploy Black Hand forces. In addition the post-Marcion disdain for stealth, as well as their mistrust for "soulless machines", Black Hand forces are unsuited for the tactics used by the Marked, given their rather low speed. Within the subfaction, Tiberium troopers fulfill the Black Hand's role. History In the years after the Second Tiberium War and the Firestorm Crisis, the Black Hand fell under the leadership of Anton Slavik. However, with Kane's apparent demise, the ranks of the Black Hand began to resent their new leader and Slavik was ultimately assassinated. The Black Hand eventually became one of the many splinter factions that separated from the Brotherhood and fell under the charismatic skills of Marcion who had denounced Kane as a false Prophet. The elite soldiers of the Black Hand continued to work under his rule and began a radical shift in their combat doctrine to match that of their new leader. It was during this time that the legions of the Black Hand had their might increase dramatically. However, Kane had not died but in fact survived the end of the Second Tiberium War and had been working to reunite the Brotherhood once more in the events of the Second Nod Reunification War. Through the use of the advanced AI known as LEGION, loyalist forces attacked Marcion's Black Hand and managed to capture the heretic leader who was brought before Kane and repented for his actions. This led to the Black Hand being accepted back into the fold of the Brotherhood of Nod where they continued to develop silently in the shadows whilst preparing for a coming war foreseen by Kane. That time came when the events of the Third Tiberium War began and the Black Hand infantry served as elite shock troopers on the battlefield. Known for their urban combat skills, they were extremely loyal, chosen brethren of Nod, whose excellent training and inhuman stamina allow them to decimate enemy infantry, burn down buildings and clear garrisons. They are usually deployed in squads of six. Their ruthlessness and lack of mercy also make them amongst the most feared infantry in the Third Tiberium War. In-Game Unit Their flamethrowers are good against infantry and structures, but do little damage against most vehicles such as heavy tanks, so the best method of countering them is to use any vehicle with anti-infantry capacity. Furthermore, they are capable of instantly clearing garrisoned buildings. Their flamethrowers are quite effective against light vehicles if under prolonged fire though. With the Purifying Flame upgrade, however, light vehicles and even tanks are at grave risk. As a note, their flamethrowers deal splash damage - any structure or unit caught in the cone of flame will take also take damage. Effective weapons against them include most anti-infantry weapons although their heavy armor allows them to survive at least a few head-on enemy attacks. Snipers, commandoes and Shadow Teams are good counters. Pros *Have insane amount of health. It takes a lot of shots to kill a Black Hand soldier *Somewhat cheap (900 credits) and available relatively early in the tech tree (only an Operations Center is required) *Flamethrower very effective against infantry and structures. Upgradable with Purifying Flame research (Black Hand faction only) *Splash damage. Can hit multiple targets with its attack *Can clear garrisoned buildings in an instant. *Good squad size (6 members) Cons *Can be crushed by medium (and heavier) vehicles *Relatively slow movement *Flamethrower ineffective against heavy vehicles, especially tanks and walkers (although, the Purifying Flame can draw this setback) *Snipers Teams, Shadow Teams, Ravagers and Commandoes can easily kill them *Short range weapon *Useless against airborne targets *Not immune to Tiberium radiation *Very hard to gain veterancy due to the requirements for them to engage opposing units. *Surprisingly, becomes little more than a meatshield unit in the Black Hand sub faction. Quotes *The Black Hand has arrived! *One mission, One purpose! *The Black Hand awaits... *We have orders... *Enemies of Kane! *Pursue them! *They stand in our way! *Clear a path! *They must die! *They cannot hide from the Black Hand! *Walls will not protect them! *They think they are safe in there... *Expel them! *Clear them out! *Eliminate them! *Kill them! *They Oppose Kane *Burn them alive! *Inside! *We're in control here! *We're not finished here! *Regroup! *We'll be back! Gallery Black Hand TW3.jpg|Concept art References Category:Tiberium Wars infantry Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal Category:Black Hand